Fourteen patients with advanced previously untreated Hodgkin's disease have been randomized to receive either standard MOPP chemotherapy (nitrogen mustard, vincristine, procarbazine and prednisone) or standard MOPP chemotherapy alternating every other month with SCAB (streptozotocin 500 g/sq.m IV days 1 through 5, CCNU 100 mg/sq.m 2 PO day 1, Adriamycin 45 mg/m 2 Ih day 1 and bleomycin 15 mg/sq.m IM days 1 and 8). Six patients have been randomized to receive MOPP alone and 8 have received the combination of MOPP alternating with SCAB. Two of the 3 patients completing alternating MOPP/SCAB have attained a complete remission. This study is ongoing.